inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TsurugiFan16/Most Strongest Player Z InazumaSenki
Well finally Z can start. Now unlike V4 and the rest before that Z is different as it has some different rules. Rules: *'Z will last for one whole month + 10 extra dayz.' *'Rounds will end after 1 day.' *'Every 4th Round will involve an aspect from the Danball Senki universe. (InazumaSenki)' *'Instead of the new Debate feature this blog involves the Debate feature and the old voting feature. ' *'If ever someone comments with "has won this round" then I will end the Round as soon as possible.' *'There will be 30 Rounds.' *'This blog ends on the 5th of September, Round 30 begins on the 5th and ends on the 10th.' *'You can Debate, Vote and Request in this blog.' Addictive Games: *'SnowyBoy - ☺ Pictures-Game ☻ 改' *'Lordranged7 - Quiz! What do they have the same with each other? V3' *'InazumaO - Which episode is this from? G2 ' *'Garshield Bayhan - тнє нιѕѕαтѕυ gαмє! ĸαι 改 (New Version)' *'Shirou Atsuya - ' Find The Character In The Picture *'Lordranged7 - Blog Games Creators' Round 1 (Keshin Armed Battle Royal) (Design + Battle Round) Matsukaze Tenma (4) Vs Tsurugi Kyousuke (1) Vs Beta (0) Vs Tsurugi Yuuichi (0) Vs'' ''Alpha (0) Vs Nishizono Shinsuke (0) Vs Shindou Takuto (0) Vs Hakuryuu (0) Vs Amemiya Taiyou (0) Winners: ''Matsukaze Tenma (Battle Winner) and Tsurugi Kyousuke (Design Winner)'' Birthday Shout-outs: ''None.'' Round 2 (Mixi Max Round) Fei Rune (0) Vs Beta (1) Winners: ''Beta'' Shout-outs: ''None.'' Round 3 (Storyline Round) (SnowyBoy) Gouenji Shuuya (1) Vs Kidou Yuuto (0) Winner: ''Gouenji Shuuya'' Shout-outs: SnowyBoy Round 4 (InazumaSenki) Matsukaze Tenma (7) Vs Oozora Hiro (6) Winner: ''Matsukaze Tenma'' Shout-outs: Torch92 Round 5 (Mixi Max Round) (Design Round) Kyouryuu (3) Vs Oda Nobunaga (4) Winner: ''Oda Nobunaga'' Shout-outs: ''None.'' Round 6 (Team Triple Threat) Teikoku (2) Vs Shin Teikoku (2) Vs Teikoku (GO) (3) Winner: ''Teikoku (GO)'' Shout-outs: ''None.'' Round 7 (Mist Vs Hunter) Kirino Ranmaru (4) Vs Kariya Masaki (3) Winner: ''Kirino Ranmaru'' Shout-outs: ''None.'' Round 8 (InazumaSenki) (Hissatsu Round) God Wind (3) Vs Holy Lance (5) Winner: ''Holy Lance'' Shout-outs: ''None.'' Round 9 (Wind Vs Ice) Kazemaru Ichirouta (1) Vs Fubuki Shirou (0) Winner: ''Kazemaru Ichirouta'' Shout-outs: ''None.'' Round 10 (Storyline Round) Tobitaka Seiya (3) Vs Kogure Yuuya (2) Winner: ''Tobitaka Seiya'' Shout-outs: ''None'' Round 11 (Manager Round) Sorano Aoi (3) Vs Kino Aki (4) Winner: ''Kino Aki'' Shout-out: ''None.'' Round 12 (InazumaSenki) Tsurugi Kyousuke (2) Vs Kaidou Jin (4) Winner: ''Kaidou Jin'' Shout-outs: ''None.'' Round 13 (Gouenji Vs Hiroto) (Hissatsu Round) Fire Tornado (6) Vs Ryuusei Blade (5) Winners: ''Fire Tornado'' Shout-outs: ''None.'' Round 14 (Beta Vs Kibayama) Shoot Command K02 (6) Vs Furinkazan Desrtroyer (5) Winner:'' 'Shoot Command K02 '''Shout-out: ''None.'' Round 15 (Kyousuke Vs Yuuichi) (First to 10 wins!) Devil Burst (1) Vs Soul Bringer (10+1) Winner: ''Soul Bringer'' Shout-out: ''None.'' Round 16 (InazumaSenki) (Danball Senki Hissatsu Round) Holy Lance (2) Vs Lightning Lance (4) Winner: ''Lightning Lance'' Shout-out: ''None.'' Round 17 (Speed Vs Speed) (First to 5 wins!) Matsukaze Tenma (5+2) Vs Kazemaru Ichirouta (0) Winner:'' Matsukaze Tenma'' Shout-out: ''None.'' Round 18 (Alien Vs Ogre) Alpha (1) Vs Baddap Sleed (7) Winner: ''Baddap Sleed'' Shout-out: ''None.'' Round 19 (Mist Vs Hawk) Kirino Ranmaru (5) Vs Tobitaka Seiya (9) Winner: ''Tobitaka Seiya'' Shout-out: ''None.'' Round 20 (InazumaSenki) (Opening Round) GOOD Kita! (3) Vs Sanmi Ittai (9) Winner: ''Sanmi Ittai'' Shout-out: ''None.'' Round 21 (Genius Vs Magician) Amemiya Taiyou (7) Vs Ichinose Kazuya (1) Winner: ''Amemiya Taiyou'' Shout-out: ''None.'' Round 22 (Italy Vs England) Fideo Ardena (8) Vs Edgar Valtinas (12) Winner: ''Edgar Valtinas'' Shout-out: ''None.'' Round 23 (America Vs America) Mark Kruger (19) Vs Dylan Keith (1) Biggest Win Ever!!!!!!!!!! Winner: Mark Kruger Shout-out: ''None.'' Round 24 (InazumaSenki) (Storyline Round) Kogure Yuuya (4) Vs Yuuya Haibara (6) Winner: Yuuya Haibara Shout-out: None. Round 25 (Love Round) Shindou Takuto + Okatsu (5) Vs Endou Mamoru + Zaizen Touko (6) Winner: Endou Mamoru + Zaizen Touko Round 26 (Hissatsu Round) Crossfire (7) Vs Fire Blizzard (1) Winner: Crossfire Round 27 (Game Round) Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha (6) Vs Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! (7) Winner: Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! Round 28 (InazumaSenki) (Danball Senki Battle Royal) Ran Hanasaki (6) Vs Ban Yamano (3) Vs Hiro Oozora (2) Vs Jin Kaidou (1) Vs Yuuya Haibara (1) Vs Jessica Kaios (1) Vs Asuka Kojou (1) Vs Ami Kawamura (1) Vs Kazuya Aoshima (1) *'Winners: ' *'1st = Ran Hanasaki ' *'2nd = Ban Yamano ' *'3rd = Hiro Oozora' Round 29 (Game Exclusive Team Battle Royal Round) ''' '''Ogre (4) Vs Raimon Dreams (5) Winner: ''Raimon Dreams'' Round 30 (Level-5 Battle Royal) (Last Round) Endou Mamoru + Matsukaze Tenma (10) Vs Leonard (9) 'Winner: Endou Mamoru + Matsukaze Tenma!!!!!' 'Winners Gallery:' Tsurugi and Tenma training GO 41.png|Matsukaze Tenma Tsurugi Kyousuke BetaKindCS5HD.PNG|Beta Gouenji flashback.png|Gouenji Shuuya Matsukaze Tenma.png|Matsukaze Tenma Oda Nobunaga.png|Oda Nobunaga Tekiko.png|Teikoku (GO) Kirino Ranmaru.png|Kirino Ranmaru |'Holy Lance'|link=http://danball-senki.wikia.com/wiki/Holy_Lance Kazemaru Ichirouta.png|Kazemaru Ichirouta Tobitaka.png|Tobitaka Seiya Aki Kino 4.png|Kino Aki |'Jin Kaidou'|link=http://danball-senki.wikia.com/wiki/Jin_Kaidou Fire Tornado Ares 9.png|Fire Tornado Shoot Command K02 CS 16 HQ 8.png|Shoot Command K02 Soul Bringer Game 8.png|Soul Bringer |'Lightning Lance'|link=http://danball-senki.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Lance Matsukaze Tenma.png|Matsukaze Tenma Baddap.png|Baddap Sleed Tobitaka's intro movie HD.png|Tobitaka Seiya |'Sanmi Ittai'|link=http://danball-senki.wikia.com/wiki/Sanmi_Ittai Amemiya Taiyou.png|Amemiya Taiyou Edgar Valtinas.png|Edgar Valtinas Mark Kruger.png|Mark Kruger |'Yuuya Haibara'|link=http://danball-senki.wikia.com/wiki/Yuuya_Haibara Endou and Touko IE 29 HQ.PNG|Endou Mamoru Zaizen Touko Crossfire Kai 7.png|Crossfire Inazuma Eleven 3 Sekai e no Chousen!!.png|Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! |'Ran Hanasaki' Ban Yamano Hiro Oozora Raimon Dreams.png|Raimon Dreams Episode 047 (GO).PNG|Endou Mamoru Matsukaze Tenma BLOG OVER !!! Category:Blog posts